1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensing device including a photosensor in a pixel, and to a semiconductor display device including a photosensor and a display element in a pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photosensor utilizing an amplifying function of a MOS transistor, called a CMOS sensor, can be manufactured through a general CMOS process. Thus, a solid-state image sensing device including a CMOS sensor can be manufactured at lower cost than a solid-state image sensing device including a CCD sensor. A CMOS sensor and a display element are formed over one substrate, whereby a semiconductor display device having both a function of an input device and a function of a display device, called a touchscreen, can be fabricated.
In recent years, a technique of taking three-dimensional images of an object has been increasingly demanded with an expansion of the markets of three-dimensional movies and televisions which display three-dimensional images. Non-Patent Document 1 below discloses a touchscreen which can obtain three-dimensional image data with the use of photosensors arranged in two dimensions. By utilizing a technique disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1, three-dimensional image data can be obtained.